


Sugar Spark / 変容

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: 『Sugar Spark』 (season1) 　２０１７１１１７『変容』→Transformation (after season３‐３)　This is 140 letters flash fiction on Twitter.　２０１７１２１４





	Sugar Spark / 変容

『Sugar Spark』 ──Ezra Bridger

糖衣で包まれた豆型の菓子を口に運ぶ。  
色とりどりのちいさなパステル。あんたとふたりで居るときの、おれの気持ちみたいに口のなかで踊る。強い甘味がスパークして脳が痺れる。ちかちかする。  
「こんなのが好きなのか？」  
積み荷の調達に来て、買ってもらった。  
「好きってゆうか、あまり食べたことないんだ、こういうの」  
お菓子は腹の足しになりにくいからね。続けると、かれの唇はほんのすこし歪んだ。  
その顔が見たくてわざと云ったんだ。心配してくれる人、久しくなかったからね。あんたの眼には感嘆の色があって、おれは情けない思いをしなくてすむ。真顔に戻ったあんたは気づかれていないつもり──平常心が大事だって云うくせに、かれ自身は随分、いろんな顔をする。  
「こないだおれが、会ったらしいひと」  
「こないだ？ ああ、カスミアのことか？」  
「うん。あんたの、恩人？」  
「うん」  
「彼が居なかったら どうなってたか解らないって──」  
「そうだ」  
食べるものも寝るところもなかった俺を、彼が匿ってくれなかったら、きっととっくに死んでた。  
追思する緑の眼は過去の子供と重なって、おれに想像をさせる。勝ち気でくるくるよく動く真っ直ぐなそれ。おれの知らない誰かのことを語るかれを見るのが好きだ。おれがここに居てかれを見ていることを、おれがそこに居なくてかれが見ているものを、つついたら、すぐに壊れてぼろぼろこぼれる砂糖のかたまりみたいな甘さと痛みを抱えてじっと見ているのが好きなんだ。  
ほんとはだめなんだろこういうの。 調和、集中、平常心──あんたのいうジェダイって、波のない早朝の水面みたい。  
けど。  
「いまでも彼のことが好き？」  
「もちろん」  
「そっか。よかった」  
そういうことしないわけじゃ、ないみたいで。  
「……」  
一粒摘んで口の前へ持って行った。  
「あんたも食べなよ」  
甘党なんだろ？ ほんとはさ。  
見抜かれて、ちょっとびっくり、みたいにおれの顔を眺めて、それからあんたはふっと笑みを吐いた。  
綿飴みたいな風がおれをそわりとさせる。  
「じゃあひとつだけ」  
かれが食べたあと、新たな菓子を取っていそいで口に入れた。マシュマロみたいな感触が残っているうちに。  
気づいているともいないとも、取れる眼差しで、あんたはおれを見ている。  
胸のなかで、砂糖のかたまりが静かに弾ける。

了

『変容』──Kanan Jarrus  


一瞬引いた手に気付かれてしまった。  
これでも伸びたんだよ、と抑えた震えを耳にして、どれだけ独りにしてしまったのかと唇を噛む。触れる切断面は場違いに心地よく、悲壮な程の短さは、彼の危うい決意を表していた。指を掴まれる。  
いつの間に幼さは変容していたのだろう。肩を押す熱はもう子供の力ではない。髪と共に、彼は何を捨て、何を得たのか？ 何ひとつ変わらないと感じさせながらもう導かれるだけの存在ではないことを俺に思い知らせるお前は。

了

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos！


End file.
